


unfinished symphony

by lxghtwoodlxve



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Explosion aftermath, Gen, I'm Sorry, villain!wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodlxve/pseuds/lxghtwoodlxve
Summary: the aftermath of a festival.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, having kneecaps is a privilege so Do Not Ship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	unfinished symphony

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote and am postinf this at literally 02:33am this is a cry for help  
> anyway villain wilbur!!! villain wilbur. amen.  
> aware this is probably ooc but please leave concrit anyway  
> as always, stay safe folks  
> -nat <3

The smoke is thick. Wilbur almost chokes on it, even here in the fields outside Pogtopia. 

_ "Tommy, are... are we the bad guys?" _

His ears are still ringing, but he hears the footsteps. Gentle, familiar footsteps. Far too hesitant.

"Wilbur?"

Tommy's never sounded so afraid. 

_ "Wil?" _

_ Desperate, helpless voices.  _

_ "Wilbur, no!" _

Wilbur turns, hand on his sword, smile wide. "Tommy, just the man I want to see. Who got out?"

Tommy reels back like he's been slapped. "What?" 

They've all heard Tommy angry before. Dream in shining netherite and Tommy in worn clothes. Eret, crown glistening in the sun. Tommy, wounded. Exhausted.

Wil's smile falters. "What do you mean, what? I'm serious, Tommy, who got out?"

This rage is quiet. 

"How could you, Wilbur?" 

Tubbo limps into view, arm around Niki. Her face is bruised. They stop when Tommy fingers his crossbow - Dream's crossbow - and glares at Wilbur through his tears. 

Have they ever seen Tommy cry before?

_ "We've lost so much." _

"After all we've been through. I gave up my discs for this."

_ Elation. Exhaustion.  _

_ "We've won." _

"I gave up my discs." Tommy continues through measured breaths. "For you.  _ For us, Wilbur.  _ And now what?"

Wilbur softens. "We take back our home."

_ The sounds of L'Manberg's walls being demolished echo in his dreams.  _

Tommy scoffs, and wipes his nose. There's silence, thick and heavy, for a long, long moment. 

"It's not our home any more. We were building a new one. With Techno."

"Tommy, you know that's not true." 

A red cloak moves into view behind Tubbo and Niki. 

An ender pearl lands, then a familiar mask takes it's place. 

"Sorry, boys," Eret says from behind him. 

_"It was never meant to be."_


End file.
